combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
M4-CQBR Devgru
The (M4A1) M4-CQBR Devgru is a highly-classified weapon, if not '' the'' rarest gun in Combat Arms. It is considered to be so exclusive because this weapon cannot be obtained by legitimate means. It makes its only appearances within the Combat Arms Teaser and hanging on the wall in the Gun Emporium above the USP Tactical SE and almost completely hidden in the shadows, so the few who know of the DEVGRU's existence don't consider it to be a real weapon. It seems to be an enhanced variant of the M4A1 CQBR / M4A1 SOPMOD with a stylized camouflage and pre-attached S2 Suppressor/ACOG TA3 combination. In the video, it looks like a modified SCAR with the same attachments but the gunshots in the trailer are identical to unsuppressed gunfire whilst there is a suppressor attached. The only known way to obtain this weapon includes breaking Nexons Terms of Service by using a Weapon Spawn Hack or .Rez Modification which will both lead into a permanent termination of the account, leaving no legitimate way to obtain this weapon ingame. Variants Trivia *The title "DEVGRU" stands for United States Naval Special Warfare Development Group, a sub-set of the Navy SEALs. It may also hint towards the fact that only the "Dev Gurus" (the development team) have legitimate access to it. *A well-known rumor implies that the idea of implenting this weapon was scrapped. It supposedly was replaced with the SOPMOD. *In an FPS game recently purchased by Nexon, Sudden Attack, the M4A1 Devgru exists as a real weapon. Interestingly enough, it has been an existing weapon long before Combat Arms was released. *The weapon skin is slightly messed up as shown in the picture below (take note at the scope), probably because the .REZ file of the weapon was never actually completed. *In the Gun Emporium, the M4-CQBR Devgru can actually be seen on the top right of the gun rack behind Bubba, right above the USP Tactical SE (see image below). *In the player rankings the Devgru is shown as the M4 CQBR Devgru but nobody is ranked with this gun. *Rumors of this gun's existence have been floating around for a long time, as seen here. http://forum.nexoneu.com/showthread.php?123045 *If the gun was used via .REZ Modification, the gun would fire in a semi-automatic manner or an extremely slow automatic. The damage is unknown but it should be a 3-4 hit kill. *In a FPS game purchased by nexon,Sudden Attack,The M4A1 Devgru actually looks like an M4A1 with the side of the M416 CQB in Combat Arms and having a red dot sight which can't be used in Sudden Attack apparently. *The gun has a unique firing sound, similar to the old suppressor sounds. *In Combat Arms EU there are two players which have the Devgru listed in their Used Weapon Stats, it is unknown how exactly it got there. Media Combat Arms Cinematic Trailer|The M4 CQBR DEVGRU in the Combat Arms Teaser Devgru.jpg| Not real am I?! M4-CQBR_Devgru.png| ??? Death.png|The gun in the Gun Emporium. M4_CQBR_DEVGRU_HIGH_RESOLUTION.png|High Resolution PNG of the M4-CQBR Devgru M4-CQBR_DEVGRU_Killfeed.png|The gun's killfeed had it been released. Category:Unreleased Content Category:Leaked Content Category:Assault Rifles Category:Primary Category:Weapons Category:Unconfirmed Content Category:Myth